


In Every Universe

by fromthebeginningthen



Series: In Every Universe [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blushing Sherlock, Carnival, Cashier John, Crack, Crying Sherlock, First Kiss, Freeform, Funny, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kissing, Like a lot because I made him really emotional, M/M, Multiple Universes, Singer John, Well I think it's funny but I wrote it, really poorly written fluff?, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen/pseuds/fromthebeginningthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different really short ficlets that were all written while drunk. Someone gave me each prompt and I wrote as best as I could. These are completely unedited because I think the mistakes really add something to the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a Tesco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benc/gifts).



Prompt #1- John works at a Tesco as a clerk and Sherlock goes every week to see him and waits for him every time.

So at tesco Sherlock sees john a lot. Like he does. And he buys stuff for mrs. Hudson because luhe loves her oaky. SO fuck. HE sees he walks in one day and sees a magnificent pbloned named John according to the nametag and he eyeballs him from afar because Sherlock is a scared sad little man *toy story referesn) . John sees him though because hes’ actually smart and Sherlock says this when John is n’t around. I dk how he knows though this is a first time meeting. Wil yeahl . SO Sherlock hides behind the meat because its uan innuendo. And john sees him and smirks but not blush cause he’s in control.

Sherlock wone day decides he’s going to befriend that (really hit that but he wants to be friends bfirst cause he needs an emotional connectiosn?) . So hserlock goest every week to see him and admire that hair and everthing about him. Shit my seplling shit I okay moving on .

John notices Sherlock every week beacuase a pattern is a pattern and john is smarter than he looks pretty damn smar.t So he starts like dressing nicer and checking things out secxilay I dk khow that worsl but it does oaky. SO sSHerlock doesn’t knotice because hes aoblivious and one day John is on shelf duty instead o cf chashier and goes to the aisle Sherlock always hides in. Sherlock blusehes and is like HOLY FUCK HE SEES ME

John takes no. Hohn back hims in to the shelves and asks him out. Look Sherlock is a bottom okay he hust he accepts this and lieks it . And herlock agress to a date and john kisses him rigt there. And then thaey solve crimes later the ind.

 


	2. In a Lush

Prompt #2- Sherlock buys honey bath bombs at Lush and John is a worker.

SHdrlock walks into a lush not a bar. And hohn is cashier again. And he notices Sherlock ‘s girst time in there so he deciesdse to help (my spelling could be better lets bein honest fuck(). So john is wearing a aporn and makes it look hot. Look I said aporn instead of apron that’s a Freudian slip Sherlock would bemae make honestly. OAKy so uhe looks hot to Sherlock obviously.

HE goes” would you like to byu the bees one>?

I dk know why he knows Sherlock lieks bes but shserlock is actually wearing a bee on his unerward and hohb can see it jsticking out of his pants. Sherlock wsa so flustered he couldn’t hide it> so John asks him the aforementioned question.

“yes”:: and john shows him to the bees bat booms. BOMBS*

And Sherlock has a tear in his eaye because he liesk bees so muvh. And john gives them in the little reyclebale bag and Sherlock takes it gently because hes’ a tiny. And john asks him on a date

:”Oh iuh yes, wher

“”And John says okay and gives him nhis number. SHErlock blushes a lot terust me. IOTs CANon. .Hr end


	3. In Nature

Prompt #3- John is a blade of grass and Sherlock is the wind.

John and hi sgrass family werec hiling I n London. IN regent;s [park because London is ca city. And he was all oalone all the other balsedes of grass died. But he survived. And Sherlock the wind came one day and blew aon tjphon. Not an innuendo this time because that s non conesiounal. So he blwos water drop;elets onto Sherlock and he wait. He blows water droplets onto John and he grows long and gree n and doesn’t get moewed on. And Sherlock carreasses him as the wind. AND joaihn meets the caresses as the grass. And eventourally Sherlock nblows on him for real. I measn idk how sex works with wind and grass but trsut me they can do it they can find a way out of anyone. Then end.


	4. In a Carnival

Prompt #4- Sherlock and John go to a carnival as friends. And they go on the Ferris wheel which breaks once they’re at the top.

Sherlock and john as friends go to the carnival and win the milk the bottle bgame. And John actually winds they cant’ both win. John wins an theres’ agiant stuffed bee so john gives the bese to Sherlock and he tears up. John holds him a little euntil the tears subside and Sherlock just says :THATNk you:”

Jon say “UYoure welcome>” and smiles a small smile.

They go on the ferris wheel ride next. The whole day their romantic tension has bee nnn building. THeby’e been best friends for a whillle like since thet were in like 7th grade. Who knows what fuchk that is in Britain. John kpt dating wome(ignoring his bi side for reasons) and Sherlock kept being jealous :(.

`The ferris wheel breaks down when they’re at the top. Cliché. .sk stuck at the top for hours they realize they’re forced to face their feelings when john asks :why do you appear so upset when I date women?” and

Sherlock says;”because they’re women”

John says” well I like men too im bi but don’t tell anyone I’m not ready yet”

Sherlock feels a pang of pain shoot through his chest because this whole time the resaaon sjohn doesn’t like him isn’t because he’s straight it’s because johni doesn’t like _HIM._ _:(_  “oh :(”

“Wait don’t turn away. “ he gently takes sherlock’s fac in his hands and brings it in line with his etes. “I like you. Well more than like. I love you”

:Sherlock’s eyes widen and he closes the distance to john. They kiss. Both of their hear t beats increase. When the pull away Sherlock sas “I love you too>

“

Thend


	5. In a Band

Prompt #5- John is in a band and sees Sherlock in the middle of the crowd and has his bodyguard give him his number.

Sherlock love sthe band ARMY DOCTOR so he goes to see them live at unneamed stage. He gets  a perfect spot in the middle of the crowd but he’s alone becahseu he doesn’t have friends. He’s seen pictures of the singer, johnw wateson, before but never has eh seen him in person. SO when John comes on stage with the rest of the badn Sherlock ‘s eyes widne.

'Sherlock’s peak gayness was becoming a fan of this band an john specifically.

'The band begins and Sherlock dances with the crowd because they are all wone listening to the same badm. It’s surreal go to a concert you’ll see twenty one pilots is a good ones.

John notices Sherlock in the crowd and maintains eye contact. Sherlock can’t look away, hypnotized. ARYmy doctor is singing a cover of double vision by Foregneier. Sherlock likes hohn so much he might as well have double vision HAH.

One the concert is over Jon gives his numern to his security guard who locates Sherlock on the way out. He gives the number over and surprised and enthusd and ASHFDJLSKDJF he saves it in his phone. He texts it right away after much deliberation.

> HI SH
> 
> This is john
> 
> I know your guard told me SH
> 
> Want tog et coffee?
> 
> Yes SH

So they met up. They continued to go on dates and were successfulaly and lovingly dating for the next forever.Sherlock ojine d his tours as a family guest. And they are were very much in love. John is inspired by him to write songs about him. He does it multiple times and Sherlock cries every tioe.

They ger married and mary never exist s and neither does moriarty.

The nd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this and then seeing how stupid it was the next day!
> 
> If you check out my other (actual) fics, thank you!


End file.
